


Comfort Food

by elisabomb (kurama3173)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurama3173/pseuds/elisabomb
Summary: Indulging your boyfriend's oral fixation too much can have unintended consequences





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

> My first McHanzo fic and it's just smut lmao.

Hanzo didn't mind that Jesse had an oral fixation. In fact, it tended to work in his favor. When the cowboy was anxious or stressed, he found comfort in having something in his mouth, but since lately he was trying to cut back on the cigars, he had started going to Hanzo. It never took much convincing for Hanzo to undo his hakama and give Jesse something to suck on. 

Today had been another rough day for McCree, and Hanzo had known the moment he'd entered his room that something was wrong. He had offered to talk, but Jesse had just shaken his head, and asked his lover to open his yukata for him. 

So now Hanzo's fingers were threaded into Jesse's hair, gently guiding him as he swallowed him down, slowly, slowly, until his nose was nestled in the neatly trimmed hair at the base of Hanzo's cock. 

"Perfect," Hanzo sighed as Jesse started to bob his head. "No-one has ever taken me so well." Even if McCree wouldn't admit it, Hanzo knew he loved to be praised when he did this. The American responded to him by quickening his movements, causing Hanzo to softly gasp.

"Jesse, i will not last long like this," he breathed. He closed his eyes, and his grip on Jesse's hair tightened. The cowboy didn't slow down, only let out a low hum as he worked Hanzo's cock in and out of his throat. Hanzo's breathing became heavier, and it took a great deal of willpower to keep from bucking his hips into that perfect heat.

"Jesse-" He came with a sharp intake of breath, and moaned as McCree swallowed around him, the muscles of his throat working every last drop from him. Jesse sat up and grinned at Hanzo.

"Told you I knew how to deep throat," he said proudly, prompting Hanzo to roll his eyes. 

"I never said i doubted you," the archer replied. 

"Anyhow... thanks. I needed that," Jesse said, moving to cuddle with his boyfriend. Hanzo put an arm around him. 

"I am always happy to help," Hanzo said honestly. Jesse chuckled, but then went quiet. "Is something still on your mind, anata?"

"Naw..." Jesse said, but after a moment, he spoke again. "Well... there's something I've been wanting to try."

"What is that?" Hanzo asked. "You know that I will not judge you. I thought we were past being embarrassed about our kinks."

"I dunno if this really qualifies as a kink," McCree said hesitantly. "I'm just real stressed, and suckin' you off is great and all but it don't last very long." Hanzo gave him a withering look. "That came out wrong- what i mean is I'm used to having something in my mouth all day long, and now that I'm cuttin' back on smoking, I'm getting antsy."

"Go on," Hanzo said, as Jesse shifted uncomfortably.

"Just- you've got these great tits, and you know how much i love 'em..."

"I do," Hanzo said.

"I was just wonderin' if i could... suck on one for a while. You don't gotta do a thing, you can read your book or fall asleep for all I care, it just sounds nice," Jesse mumbled. Hanzo laughed softly, and Jesse's cheeks flushed.

"That's all it is? Yes, Jesse. Go right ahead. If it will make you feel better," Hanzo said, letting his yukata fall off of his shoulders. Jesse's mouth watered, and he leaned over to nuzzle his lover's chest.

"Thanks, darlin'. 'Preciate it." He closed his lips around Hanzo's left nipple, and began to suck at it, the sensation already starting to calm him down. Hanzo stroked his hair and patted his head, and as Jesse suggested, picked up his book. 

For the next half hour, he calmly read as his boyfriend suckled, occasionally rubbing Jesse's shoulder or petting his hair. But eventually, Hanzo was starting to get sore.

"Jesse, can you switch sides? It's starting to ache a little," he requested, and McCree sat back. His lips were red and shiny, and he already looked more at ease.

"Sure thing, honey," he said, giving Hanzo's right pectoral a few loving kisses before happily latching onto the pink bud. Hanzo sighed softly.

"Thank you," he said, turning back to his book. 

Jesse contentedly nursed for about another half hour, before Hanzo was nudging him to stop. 

"Alright, this side is starting to get sore as well," he said. Jesse reluctantly pulled back.

"Okay. Thanks for lettin' me do that, Han. I feel better," the American said, laying down to snuggle up to Hanzo.

"I won't pretend to understand it, but if it calms you down, i don't mind letting you do it more often," Hanzo said, curling up against McCree's broad chest. 

"I might have to take you up on that."

And Jesse certainly did take him up on his offer. From then on, whenever the cowboy had a rough day, or just had jitters from nicotine withdrawal, Hanzo's breast was a source of comfort. Sometimes even when nothing was wrong, he would solicit his lover for a taste. And Hanzo, to Jesse's delight, was always willing to offer his chest to Jesse's hungry mouth. 

One evening, after a particularly stressful mission, McCree came to Hanzo's room late, looking for comfort. 

"Come here, anata," Hanzo said softly, already knowing what would help. He lifted his shirt off, and Jesse gratefully took his right nipple into his mouth and sucked. What he didn't expect was the flow of something creamy and sweet into his mouth, and he swallowed and pulled back in surprise.

"Whoa," he said. Hanzo furrowed his brow. 

"What is it?"

"Something came out..." Jesse murmured. 

"What do you mean something came out?" Hanzo said, alarmed. 

"Tasted like milk, but better... but- you're a guy, how..."

"I don't know!" Hanzo snapped. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure I'm not hallucinating, darlin'." Hanzo quickly grabbed his tablet and started searching online for answers. 

"Ah- it says here that with regular stimulation of the nipples, males can begin to produce milk... Jesse! This is your fault," he accused. 

"Hey, i didn't know! And why's this a bad thing anyhow?" McCree said. "It's goddamn delicious." Hanzo blushed, and scowled. 

"I am a warrior, not-"

"Not what?" 

"I don't know! This is just strange. I had noticed my pectorals were sore today, but I did not think it was something like  _this."_

"Calm down, honey," Jesse said. "You're probably just sore cause you're too full o' milk. Let me help you out."

"But if we continue this, will i not keep producing?" Hanzo said apprehensively.

"Is that really so bad? I'd take care of it for you," Jesse offered. 

"Of course you would. You would enjoy it."

"Well, yeah," Jesse chuckled. "This is... kind of a wet dream of mine to be honest." Hanzo blushed again. 

"You fantasize about me having milk?" he mumbled, embarrassed. 

"Guilty as charged, sugar. Look, if you're not okay with it, i can stop suckin' on your tits all the time, and it'll go away on its own," McCree said. 

"I... suppose if nobody finds out it is okay," Hanzo sighed. He was mortified, but the idea of Jesse feeding from him... it was actually kind of arousing. "You may continue." Jesse's face lit up. 

"Oh honey, I'm gonna take such good care of you," he said, and Hanzo didn't even get another word in before the American was sealing his lips around his nipple and suckling, drawing sweet, delicious milk out of Hanzo and onto his tongue. Hanzo's cheeks burned red as McCree happily drank from him, but his cock was definitely interested. He ignored it as best he could, but there was no hiding the way his breath quickened. This was thrilling.

Jesse felt Hanzo's stiff dick press against him when he shifted, and he would have smiled if his mouth wasn't so busy. He palmed his lover's erection through his pants, and Hanzo let out a breathy moan. Jesse fondled him as he swallowed down mouthful after mouthful of creamy milk, and eventually Hanzo undid his jeans and shoved Jesse's hand into his boxers. 

It didn't take long at all for Hanzo to spill into his hand with a shuddering breath, and Jesse felt a swell of pride. When the flow of milk tapered off, he pulled back to lick the mess off of his hand. 

"You're amazing, honey," Jesse said as Hanzo simply stared. The cowboy didn't wait for him to reply before diving back in, suckling hungrily at his other breast and humming happily as the first pull of milk hit his tongue. Hanzo's breath was ragged now, and he held Jesse's head for stability as his lover indulged. 

Jesse worked his own belt buckle open and fished out his cock while he suckled. He had a feeling he wasn't going to last long either, as keyed up as he was. Hanzo threaded his fingers into McCree's hair, and whispered little encouragements to him once he realized he was getting himself off.

"That's it," he murmured. "Indulge yourself, Jesse..." It didn't take too much longer for the American to come, and after the aftershocks of his orgasm died down, the taste of Hanzo's milk was pure comforting bliss. 

Eventually, Jesse had drank every drop, and he sat up to kiss Hanzo, who put a hand over his mouth. 

"No," the archer said. "Too strange. I do not need to taste that. But if you clean up first, i will hold you." Jesse sighed, and stood up. 

"Alright, alright. Now what is it y'all say after a meal? Gochiso sama deshita?" The look on Hanzo's face was positively murderous, and Jesse laughed all the way to the en suite bathroom. 

 

 


End file.
